Eresos
by Electronis Zappa
Summary: Feeling frustrated, Beca turns to a dating app that bills it self as "The home for girls that likes girls" I don't own Pitch Pefect or any characters originating from it


**Author's note:** I'm horrible I know. I've got the next chapter of Life, The Universe, and Everything mostly done, I'm just having a hard time with the ending. No clue about my other stuff, it'll happen when it happens. Smeg and I have a new idea for a one shot, but he "Doesn't feel like writing" still. Go review his stuff and let him know how much you like it and want more, that'll help. There's literally nothing I can do but stay silent. I also have ideas for other stuff in the works with someone else, you'll know who when the first one comes, ideally in about 19 days. As for this, well, I had hoped to get it out earlier, but it's still the 11th in Mountain time and west to the date line. It's going to stay a one shot. It's an idea I've had for awhile. I wasn't sure how to pull it off, then this idea came up. The app doesn't exist, but if I hear of it you bet I'll be kicking myself. Regardless, enjoy. It's unbetaed because Smeg's insisting on sleeping.

* * *

"Beca, you're still not moving right, here, let me show you." Chloe said, moving up behind Beca so she could guide her through the choreography. She definitely noticed the brunette tense as their bodies came into contact, which she let the younger girl know. "You've got to loosen up, you need to be more fluid."

"Sorry, I'll try." Beca said, letting the redhead guide her. She relished the feel of Chloe pressed against her, but at the same time it frustrated her, as near as Beca knew, the redhead had a boyfriend and had no interest in girls at all. She was thankful when she heard Aubrey get everyone's attention.

"Ok ladies, it's almost 9 o'clock, I know some of you have class, so we'll call it here." Aubrey informed the group. "We've still got a lot of work to do, and you need to keep up on your cardio."

"The Hunter makes sure I do my fair share of cardio." Stacie said as everyone headed for their bags. She couldn't help but notice how Beca was muttering to herself. "You ok there Becs?"

"What?" The tiny DJ asked, taking a moment to process what Stacie had said. "Oh, yeah, just have a lot on my mind. Don't worry about me."

"I don't know little one, seems to me like your Hunter needs to do some prowling of his own." Stacie encouraged the shorter girl with a brief shoulder bump. "You're clearly frustrated about something."

"First up, regardless of what I might have said to Aubrey, my 'Hunter' is definitely a girl." Beca informed Stacie. "Secondly, well, maybe. I just, I have some thinking to do."

"Well if you ever need to talk..." Stacie suggested.

"Yeah, talk." Beca said, a thought coming to her mind. As she finished gathering her stuff and started towards the door, saying to the taller girl "Thanks for the suggestion Stace, have a good day."

* * *

~~~Later that afternoon~~~

"Hey Aunt Trisha, you busy?" Beca said into her phone after her Aunt had accepted her call.

"I can talk, what's up sweetie?" Trisha replied "Everything ok."

"Yeah, and no." Beca said, letting out a sigh.

"It's that Chloe girl isn't it?" Trisha asked, Beca having mentioned her a lot to her aunt since meeting the redhead

"Yeah" Beca confirmed. "She just has no idea the effect she has on me."

"Have you considered talking to her?" Trisha asked.

"And say what?" Beca asked "'Oh hey Chloe, I'm uber gay and really like you and all the little things you do that are nothing but platonic to you drive me crazy'. That'd go over really well, especially given I have fairly solid evidence she's into dudes, which, as you know, I'm not a dude."

"Then why not find someone to take your mind off of her?" Trisha suggested. "Use that app, the grinder for girls like you...what's it called again?"

"Eresos, where Sappho was from." Beca explained. "A friend of mine suggested pretty much the same thing, though I'm not sure if she knows what I'm looking for."

"You could tell her, today's the day for that isn't it?" Trisha asked.

"Yeah, it is." Beca confirmed. "If it ever becomes relevant, I will. Anyway, I'm going to go, send my love to Uncle Zack and Mom when you see her."

"I will Becs, good luck." Trisha said. "Bye sweetie."

"Bye Aunt Trisha." Beca said before ending the call. After she did, she got comfortable on her bed and downloaded Eresos. When she was done setting up her account, she began scrolling through the girls that were near her. Not being interested in the first few that came up, one of which was the perky blonde girl who had directed her to her dorm on move in day, she bolted up right when she saw the picture of the fifth girl that came up. "Holy fuck!"

* * *

~~~Barden University Library~~~

Beca made her way through the library to where she knew the girl she'd seen on her app a little bit ago could be found at this time on Tuesday afternoons. When she finally found her, she sat down in the chair across from her. "Hey AcaChick89"

"Excuse me?" Aubrey asked, finally looking up at Beca. The brunette said nothing, handing over her phone open to Aubrey's Eresos profile. "Yes and? I'm gay, not seeing the point."

"I didn't know you liked girls." Beca said with a shrug.

"I could say the same." Aubrey countered. "Chloe will be happy to hear."

"Chloe?" Beca asked, suddenly hopeful. "Isn't she with shower dude?"

"Shower du...oh yeah, she told me about how she heard you." Aubrey said when she realized what Beca was talking about. "Tom's just a fuck buddy. She, however, has been crushing on you pretty bad, and it's fairly obvious you like her too. Stacie and I talk about it quite a bit."

"You and Stacie talk?" Beca asked in surprise.

"We're..we've not...it's too early to put labels on things." Aubrey said. "We just work. Like you and Chloe will. She's at the apartment now, go talk to her so you two can resolve the sexual tension."

"Thanks Aubrey." Beca said as she got up. She started heading away from the table, but stopped after only a few steps and turned back. "I can see how you and Stacie would be good together, she's awesome, don't let her go."

"Hurt Chloe and you'll regret it." Aubrey said, returning to her studies as Beca walked away.

* * *

~~~Aubrey and Chloe's apartment~~~

Beca stood nervously in front of the door of Aubrey and Chloe's apartment. She knew when it opened, everything would change. But if Aubrey was to be believed, it would be for the best. As she raised her hand to knock, the door flew open, revealing Chloe standing in front of her, a smile across her face. "Hey Chloe."

"Aubrey said you were coming over to talk to me." Chloe said, moving to let Beca in. "What's going on Becs?"

"So, Aubrey and I learned about each others' gayness today." Beca explained as she paced "Appropriate given today's National Coming Out Day. Regardless, she kind of outed you too, sorry."

"It's ok Beca, I don't mind people knowing I'm bi." Chloe waved it off. "To the point I just kind of think everyone knows I am. I've been trying to figure you out, or hoping you'd make some kind of move."

"I'm not always the most observant person." Beca admitted. "I thought you were just being your overly friendly self. I just... I didn't want to get my hopes up."

"Beca?" Chloe asked, moving in front of the shorter girl and taking her hand.

"Yes?" Beca asked, locking eyes with Chloe

"Just kiss me already." Chloe said, leaning in and kissing Beca


End file.
